Love Me
by aireime
Summary: I don't know, just read this. Probably sappy. Possibly lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Welcome to another one of my stories! I'll try to make this one not as shitty as my first one. As before, italicized words are thoughts of the person in that point of view. In this story they all live in Los Angeles, California. NOT in Japan. Enjoy!**

Ages:  
Amu 25  
Ikuto 27  
Ami 18  
Utau 24  
Kukai (He's gay in this story) 23

Current date: Monday, November 5, 2012

Amu Pov

"Amu you need a boyfriend," Utau says to me. We were having a girls night at my house watching the virgin diaries. I shrug my shoulders and reply to her, "I don't want to be in a rush." "Do you want to end up like those girls on TV?" she says pointing at the television. "I guess not." I take another handful of popcorn and stuff it in my mouth. I hear her mumble about trying to find me a guy.

I could care less about having a boyfriend. I don't have time being the head of the famous watch company, GoWatch. And I meet all of my sexual needs by masturbating. And if i were to have sex I've watched enough porn to have some experience.

Utau turns to me and exclaims, "Have you even popped your cherry?" "I've only rubbed my clit to masturbate, I've never fingered or used a dildo and so that's a no." "Oh my God, you're 25, never had sex, only masturbates through clitoral stimulation, and hasn't even broken her hymen, not even through sports!" she shakes her head as we continue watching the virgin diaries.

The show goes to commercial to a dating site called PairMe. Utau's face lights up. She gets off the couch and jumps up and down with excitement. "THAT'S IT AMU! SIGN UP FOR THAT DATING SITE!" "I don't know Utau what.." She cuts me off as she grabs my arm and drags me to my computer.

She plops down on to the chair and types in the website quickly. "Let's see...sign up button here it is!" She typed in all the basic info about me.  
"Amu, what do you look for in a guy?" I thought to myself for a second. "I like a guy who's funny, has a mean side but also very sweet." "Okey dokey." she types the rest in.

"You still need a picture!" she sits me down in the chair. I smile at the webcam. "Flawless as always!" she exclaims. I hit enter. "Now you just have to wait for someone to request a date with you! Or not! Look at the bottom!" my eyes scan to see a bowling party hosted by the site to meet new people.

Utau spins my chair around so I can face her. She grabs me and shakes me back and forth. She squeals with excitement, "It's even in Los Angeles! And it's only two days from now!"

I was actually excited. "I'll have to let the VP in charge while I'm gone." "That's good! Pamper yourself! Get ready! I'm going to go Amu, you need as much beauty sleep as you can get!" She grabs her bags and walks out the door to her house beside mine.

I sigh, _she's right. I need sleep_. I turn off the TV and trudge upstairs. I do my usual bathroom routine, change into pajamas and crawl into bed. _I wonder who I'll meet._

**You have reached the end of chapter one! Check back this Saturday or sooner for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

AmuPov

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh I have to get up! GAHH!" I drag myself to the bathroom. I shower and put on a black pencil skirt and white blouse. I tie my hair into a tight bun.

I grab some coffee and a danish on the way out. _Oh god, interviews are today._ I'm supposed to be interviewing new people for the company.

**20 min later...**

I'm at the office. Only one person applied. I sit down and look at the file of the person I'm interviewing. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Let's see, 27. Wants to fill janitor position. Wait... why would he want that position? He's graduated from Harvard! Alright if that's what he wants I'll call him in.

"Ikuto! You're next! Come here." An extremely good looking guy walks in. He has dark blue hair. He's wearing quite casual clothes. That's ok I guess, I mean he only wants to be a janitor.

"Sit down please." he sits in the chair in front of me. "So tell me Ikuto, do you have experience cleaning?" He smirks, "Cleaning out the pussy." I raise one eyebrow. "Ok." _Perv._ "What made you want to apply for this job?" "Well I saw the poster for job openings. And I saw your big, beautiful tits and lovely ass. Who wouldn't apply?"  
"Ok, we'll stop here. Since you're the only one who applied you get the job by default." _Shit, letting a perv into the business._ "Really? Yes!" "You start tomorrow, follow me."

I get up and head to the supply closet where we keep the uniforms. "What size are you?" "Large, like my dick." I sigh. _He never stops_. I grab the large, red jumpsuit and hand it to him. "You be here tomorrow 7 am sharp. Listen to the VP, her name is Yaya. Fail to clean properly or obey her results in me firing you. Now leave." he takes the jumpsuit and exits.

I go around the company to check if everything is in order. Next I head to the meeting room to discuss new watch ideas.

"Everyone, I was thinking, waterproof watches of up to 12 ft. We've gotten quite a few letters requesting it. Engineer team, you up for the challenge?" They simultaneously reply, "Of course!" "Then get to work!" They exit into the next room to get started.

"As you may all know, Yaya will be in charge tomorrow. So please don't disobey her. We've also gotten a spike in sales so everyone gets a 5% raise." Everyone cheered. "All right meeting over you may go back to work."

I head back to my office. I lock the door behind me and shut the blinds. I sit down at my desk. Scrolling through tumblr, I see a gif of two girls making out. I get turned on. I start to sneak my hands down my skirt and I start rubbing my clit back and forth. I vary speed and intensity. Then I came all over my fingers. But it wasn't enough. Maybe I should go buy a dildo like Utau was taking about. I spend the rest of the day on the computer looking at adult toy stores. One was near my house. This place had everything possible. bdsm toys, dildos, vibrators, porn tapes. I looked at the top and saw most popular was the dildo with intense speeds. _Hmm I'll get that one_.

It was near the end of the work day. I check all systems of the factory. Everything is in order. I say over the loud speaker. Everyone may go home now. I grab my stuff and head out the door.

I drive to the porn store. I head inside. I went straight to the counter and asked for the most popular item. The cashier asked, "Is that all for you today?" I look around. My eyes spot the all-around sex kit. I might need that for the future. I grab it off the shelf and hand it to her. Your total is $25.62. **A: N I don't know how much a dildo or sex stuff costs but let's pretend that's a reasonable amount.** I hand her the money and exit out the door.

I was eager to test it out. I drove home rather quickly. I go into my bed room, take off all of my clothes, and lie on the bed. I get the dildo out and position it at my entrance. I shove it in and let out a scream. Why haven't I bought one before?! I turn it on highest vibration. My body is shaking. More and more moans are eliciting from my mouth. I rub my clit and pump the dildo in and out of me. From the top of my lungs I scream, "I'M GONNA CUM!" And with that I came all over the dildo. I pull it out it had some blood on it. I just broke my hymen! I can't wait to tell Utau! I shower quickly, put on clothes, and call her over.

I tell her everything. "Finally Amu! It was about time! Piece of advice, lick the cum off next time. Or practice your oral on it." I nod my head taking mental notes. "I also bought a sex kit!" Her face lit up. "Well what are you waiting for? Bring it out here and show me!" I run and gut it. I opened the container. Inside were handcuffs and a key, candy necklaces to put around your thighs, lube, more sex toys, and a master guide to sex.

"Wow Amu! You're prepared. I'm going to go. Get your rest! You'll need it. Oh and eat lots of fruits, like citrus, it makes your cum sweeter." **A: N true fact** She heads out the door. I eat a two oranges and head to bed.

**End of chapter two! Check back next Wednesday or sooner for the next chapter!**


End file.
